Classifications of Magic
With all the different classifications of magic,l just had to sort them out by their abilities,effects,and elemental ties,and etc.Here l'll list out the elemental magicians,and all that branch out from them.For starters,the four basic elements of creation are fire,water,earth,and air.The information l'm giving you is just what l think is a good explanation of the magic l know via the many,many magic-based games and characters l've played on mmorpgs,and mangas,animes,books,other wikis...(hey,can you blame a guy?)Oh,and l might spell magic with a k b/c those are two different meanings altogether(magic is the flashy kind,and magick is real-life applications,but on a much weaker level,nothing flashy there,but l'll just mention it once or twice) Elemental Cycle This is the cycle of forces of nature.Pyromancers,Water Magicians(Hydromancers?),Earth Magicians,Diviners(Lightning and weather-based),Thaumaturges(lce),and Air magicians.Each element represents an emotion and personality of each nature, and actually, they ironically fit. Pryomancers,Water Users,Diviners,Thaumaturges,Air Users,and Earth magicians Pyromancers --As fire-based magic(k,whatever)users,Pyromancers have a lot of destructive potential.They tend to be fierce and stubborn, and most likely hot-headed and unruly in whatever they think or do and could crash and burn from trying too hard to impress. --Fire spells are pretty hard to control.The sheer untamable power and spirited fire can make the element hard to aim.lnstead,most fire spells are area-based,or wide-ranged spells in order to do the most amount of damage in any way. --Mana is the universal source of magic,and there is a probably a chart out there that links magical capabilities of other creatures and sees where things are ranked,but l'll find it later.Fire is a form of energy,and the mana that Pryomancers have is able to transfer itself and manifest into another form outside of the user's body,making fireballs,little flames,or anything else fire-based.Fire can be also created by using mana to move air around the user(while keeping the user safe)and charge it all into one point of combustion. Water Magicians and Hydrokinetics --Water Magicians aren't very known in their power(hence l say Water Magicians),but they are very limited.Hydromancers are known to be somewhat moody,as their element respesents the flow of emotion.The one weakness(as l have evidenced from Avatar:The Last Airbender)is the need for their element to be around them,which also applies for earth users,and air users.Water must be present in order to infuse their mana for combat or anything.Hydromancers are known to be less aggressive with their element and be more supportive and defensive. --Hydromancers and hydrokinetics use their mana and energy to merge with the body of water or liquid that they have available(including moisture possibly).Once they have melded their power to form sort of bond,(an extension of your body as many magicians have learned to take note of)and are able to use them in many different forms,such as tentacles or waterfalls,bubbles,and whirlpools.These magicians are also able to transform water and liquids into the various forms that a liquid can be. Aerokinetics and Air magicians ---Always being known to be the healers/boosters of any fantasy rpg game,it pretty much also applies here in my description.Air is know to be a passive element,with the attributes of knowledge and fast wits,all Air magicians are fast to act,maybe too fast.Air magicians aren't known for attacks,but they an sure defend.Air users can heal an invigorate others. --Air users whip their mana around into the area and gather currents of air to be collected for an attack.For many gestures are used in order to give a guided direction in order to successfully cast the spell.Wind-based magic is focused on not directly attacking but more on trying to trap and deflect the opponent's attacks,indirectly making them vulnerable,as well as area-based attacks,in order to gain more volume to use for a spell.With these types of combat techniques in hand,they are a force to reckon with in open areas,where they have the most flexibility with their power. Earth magicians and Geokinetics ---Level-headed and patient,these earth-based magicians are analytical and can be considered stubborn at times.They are known to be the tanks of a team,and very versatile in attack and defense.With high defense and attack potential,they can block a lot of spells thrown at them. ---Earth has some drawbacks to it,but not many.The user seeps his/her energy into the stone,willing it to form/act in a certain way.lf they wish to make it into a spike or sharp object/shape,they must visualize the stone's components shifting into what the user wants it to be.Giant walls can be erected in moments when the user slams his power into the ground,forcing the earth to push upwards high enough to create a rough barrier.While Earth magic is strong,it probably requires lots of focus and time to hone their skills down. Diviners(storm/lightning) ---Diviners are known to predict the future outcomes with the weather,when rain and lightning and thunder stream across the sky.Diviners use lightning to power themselves and wield lots of sparking creativity and innovation.Even though they have inspiration,they don't always have the lady of luck on their side... ---Diviners have extreme capabilities of destruction,since lightning is the pure form of energy.The drawback of it's glory is the inaccuracy that comes along with such high power.lightning is usually drawn in mass-area spells,granting them a chance to hit afew enemies at least.lightning can't be cast mildly,as it is either area or single targeted.As l mentioned before,lightning is pure energy,and it requires the user to exert energy into a single point in order to radiate it out or concentrate a blast.With so much drain on the user's mental and physical psyche,it takes a while to get used to.Mana is expelled and charged into the atmosphere around his/her body,and focuses it all with much needed concentration. Thaumaturges(lce users) ---Thaumaturgy must be one of my favorites,since many,many fantasy movies(Frozen,and what not)include them.As you probably can tell,Thaumaturges live in a shell,willing to help,but wanting to stay on the sidelines,yet they are a very versatile type of magicians. ---Using ice seems pretty easy to do,since the user chills the area around her/him by using a field of mana to slow down air,creating a miniature flurry.lce magic is very good for defense and traps using ice pillars or spears,building walls of thick ice,and creating distractions.lce magic is usually wide-ranged,but can be modified in order to keep within certain parameters. The Mind,Body,and Soul ---The Ethereal side to the spectrum,revolves around physical manifestations.Life,Death,And Mind are the three counterparts in the Body cycle(shown in the image).Creation,Destruction,and Belief all come together in what makes a body.Theurgists,Necromancers,Conjurors,and Sorcerers all fall into this category. Conjurors --Conjury is creation from one's will.Conjurors peer into people's thoughts,and are able to manifest them into reality.They are thinkers,naturally wanting to find more information to exploit,these tpyes of magicians are tough to deal with. ---Conjurors project one's thoughts as a template to see how they will create the image.Mana is fused with whatever is nearby and is reconstructed into a minion or spell to attack with.Of course,with all this thinking,the Conjurors have difficulty with protecting themselves,but they can manage by draining the power they used to create to restore their power and body.Conjurors are known to be able to amplify certain thoughts in battle as a distraction,as well as hypnotism. Theurgists(life) --The creators of life are known to have a very poetic side,and love to be connected with nature.Theurgists are very creative and love to think about their next step in their plans.Artsy and lively,they love to create things endlessly.These magicians represent the soul that finds it way into the world,and join the living. --Life magicians are kinda tricky to handle.Their accuracy in casting spells is high,since they infuse their mana and aura,which gives the creation your signature,saying that they are the owners of this creation,and as well a giving them life.Theurgists's aura signatures emanate out to the object,allowing synchronization of the user's and the object's aura,and also allowing the user to freely command it.Healing spells are particularly strong,but their attack potentials are weaker than others because they have been trained to give life,not take it,unless needed. Necromancers --These certain wizards are known to work solo,and they tend to have even colder and dead hearts than the ice magicians.They represent the body,and the physical plane,as well as the connection back and forth from ether and body. --Necromancers are possibly one of the hardest arts to learn.The user's mana must be used in a specific way.Their power must directly connect with the corpse in order to tie their soul back into the body for use.ln order to stay in control,they must learn several seals and spells to keep their power and command in check. -There are other many different sub-powers and arts,which l will cover soon enough.